


It's You and Me, It's Us

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: When he’s seven, Scott comes home from school, proclaiming that he’s going to marry Stiles. His dad frowns, but his mom smiles and asks him why.‘Because Stiles is my best friend and I want to stay with him forever. Friends can go away, but when you’re married, you stay together forever, until when you’re super old and wrinkly and your hair and teeth fall out. That’s what Stiles says,’ Scott explains.





	It's You and Me, It's Us

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

When he’s seven, Scott comes home from school, proclaiming that he’s going to marry Stiles. His dad frowns, but his mom smiles and asks him why.

‘Because Stiles is my best friend and I want to stay with him forever. Friends can go away, but when you’re married, you stay together forever, until when you’re super old and wrinkly and your hair and teeth fall out. That’s what Stiles says,’ Scott explains.

A couple years later, they find out Stiles is wrong. Married people don’t always stay together until they’re old and wrinkly, because sometimes the “until death do us part” comes too soon, and sometimes people hurt each other and they can’t be together anymore. People stop teasing Scott and Stiles about their “engagement”.

Middle school, then high school, and they’re still together, still best friends. They do almost everything together. They’re even each other’s first kiss, before bursting out laughing and falling off Scott’s bed.

Then Scott gets the bite, and for the first time in almost ten years he’s scared of losing his best friend. He feels Stiles drifting away. And then everything is fine again, Stiles is there by his side. Things are a little different, Stiles is different, Scott is different, but they’re still _ScottandStiles_.

Sophomore year ends, junior year begins. The Alpha Pack attacks, and is beaten. They have a little breathing room, and then Scott and the rest of their friends are fighting to get Stiles back. When they do, Stiles isn’t the same. He’s less twitchy, there’s a haunted look in his eyes, and he smells like fear and sadness almost constantly. Scott tells him that it wasn’t him, that none of it was Stiles, that Stiles is still one of them. Stiles nods, but it takes a while before Stiles shows signs of believing him.

The pack grows, they become stronger. Scott gets stronger, while getting more scared at the same time. The responsibility weighs heavily on his shoulders. It’s getting harder to relax. Kate comes back, berserkers and bounty hunters in her wake. Scott almost loses himself this time, but his pack brings him back. Kate is driven off. Derek leaves, needing the peace, needing to be away from Beacon Hills. Scott understands. He’ll miss him, but he understands. He would do the same if he could.

The following summer is bliss. They laugh and run and eat too much ice cream. Stiles keeps him up to date on his plan to keep them all together, to make sure none of them drift away. Scott lets him live that dream, because he wants it to be true.

Those first days of senior year, things seem to get even better. Theo comes back. Stiles doesn’t really trust him, but Scott assumes it’s because Stiles is a little jealous. Stiles has always had a jealous streak when it comes to Scott. Again, Scott feels Stiles drifting away, he feels everyone drifting away from him, but he’s sure that things will be okay. They’re a pack, he just needs to get things right.

And then Stiles gone. The wedge driven between them is stuck so tight that it takes them being locked in a car together for a couple days to completely get rid of it. They’re a little hesitant, but they fix themselves, like they always do.

Things are good again. They’re themselves, and they’re almost done with school. It’s almost over, they just have to hold on a little longer. And then Stiles is gone again, except this time Scott doesn’t know he should be looking for him. All he knows is that there’s an empty place in is heart. When Stiles is back, perfectly fitting into that empty place, Scott wants to cry with relief when he holds his friend close.

~

It’s been two weeks since graduation. They’re free. They’re finally free, and for the first time in months they have an entire day of uninterrupted _ScottandStiles_ time. To their own surprise, they’re not spending it playing video games, or seeing how many hotdogs they can eat in fifteen minutes; they’re in the preserve, in a meadow they found during training. They’re lying on their backs, side by side, in the tall grass scattered with buttercups and daisies.

Scott turns his head to look at Stiles. The tip of Stiles’ nose is already turning red, and of course neither of them thought to bring sunscreen.

‘Hey, Stiles?’

‘Hmm?’ Stiles turns and blinks sleepily at him.

Scott swallows, the wave of love and affection that washes over him erasing any trace of what he was going to say. All he can think is: I can’t believe I once promised to marry him.

‘Remember when we were seven, and were scared we weren’t going to be friends forever? So we said we’d marry each other?’

Stiles frowns, confused. Scott’s throat goes dry, and skin is buzzing.

Then Stiles grins. ‘Of course, I remember. It was a pinkie-promise. Those are unbreakable.’ Stiles holds up his hand, pinkie extended toward Scott.

Scott laughs in relief and hooks his pinkie with Stiles’, watching Stiles’ face go soft. Stiles tugs, and Scott follows, rolling onto his side and shuffling closer until he can put his head on Stiles’ chest. Their linked pinkies resting on Stiles’ stomach.

‘How weirded out do you think people will be if we tell we’ve been engaged since we were seven?’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
